Moonlight Meeting
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Buggy the clown gets a late night vistor. Something cute and short, enjoy and please R


**Authors Note::** I wanted to write up something cute. No smut, no 'M' rating just clean fun.**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**  
The moon hung high over the calming sea, its bright light guiding the moving ships. One of these ships was ruled over by the infamous pirate, Buggy the clown. Of course he didn't own the ship it was just something he and his crew had stolen, and they were sure damn pound of it.

"WHOA! HEY BUGGY ARENT YEA GONNA JOIN US FOR A DRINK OR 2?"  
Cabaji the acrobat busted through the door riding his unicycle with a piece of meat in one hand and a beer mug on the other. "COME ON SIR!" He added, his face flush from intoxication.

"ACK! You don't speak to your captain drunk! Now get out of my slight!" Buggy always seem to be in a sour mood and this was no different has he smacked his crewmate and took his piece of meat.

Chewing on the ham leg Buggy lay on the ship's deck gazing at the stars, its times like this that bring him back to his younger years, when he was just a shipmate.

"_As if I miss any of those assholes_…." He said to himself in a whisper still chewing on his meat, unaware that a small row boat had just connected onto his ship.  
There was a soft bang and the clown turned his head to the direction of the sound. When he was sure it was nothing he went back into his evening daydream. Unfortunately when the pirate captain went to take another bite of his ham leg he was surprise to see someone else having their teeth wrapped on the piece of meat.

"GAHH! "The clown shouted ripping the piece of meat away from the other person.

"Howdy!"  
It was Red-Haired Shanks, the former crew-mate of Buggy the clown when they were both much younger.

"Wha-What are you doing here!" The clown shouted.

Before Red-Haired Shanks said anything he took one big gulp of the meat and let out a sight burp.  
"So what's new Buggy?" He asked innocently, not noticing the angry and anxious clown.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked again, this time not with so much anger.

"Whoa, looks like someone needs to chill" He joked, patting his friend on the back.

For a moment everything was silent and soon a cold chill ran through the night air. Buggy sat up, sitting next to the Red-hair swordsman. They both sat on the edge of the ship, something they always did even when they were crewmates. Shanks let out a chuckle as he rested his hand over Buggy's'. The clown started to get worked up, feeling both annoyed yet anxious.

"Thinking about the good'ol day's mate?" He asked knowing that Buggy might respond with just a simple 'no'.  
But the clown didn't say anything; in fact he started to blush.

"S…Shut up" He said. "We both know why you`re here…late at night when the sea is calm…" The clown grew more red in the face. "Can we….can we just…" Buggy couldn't make out the words.

Shanks chuckled and lean closer, he watched has Buggy shut his eyes, has if he was some kind of child. And soon their lips touched.

The pirate clown opened his mouth a bit more allowing the one arm swords-man to slip his tongue inside him. Slowly he opened his eyes finally calming down. Soon the kiss grew into something more, like it always does. This wasn't the first time and far from the last.

"Been missing you all day" Shanks said in a light-hearted way.

Buggy didn't say anything back, he could only respond by kissing the other man. Their lips stayed locked for a long while. Shanks red hair fluttered in the wind, the moon light gleaming off its crimson colour. The clown pulled away from his 'good' friend and gazed at Shanks.

"I hate what he did to you…." In a fit of anger Buggy whispered right into Shanks ear.

"It wasn't his fault" Shanks started, leaning in for another kiss. "He's just a kid…."

Alone under the moonlight, while the rest of the Buggy crew were passed out drunk, Buggy remained on the deck, his lips and body combination with the warm heat of Shank's own body. He wasn't sure what this was, friends meeting once in awhile? Love? Some kind of pirate code? Well whatever it was Buggy didn't mind….He was just glad to see him again. The one arm swordsman, Shanks.  
**  
THE END**


End file.
